Red
by EarthBreeze
Summary: Nothing ever seems to go according to plan for Machi Kuragi. Especially not with her parents, Manabe, and the President. As bad as it is, she likes one thing:Red. Rated for Machi's emoness, written in her POV. The curse is not broken. Aaya just hugged her
1. Feel the Fire Inside

RED

I don't know him too well. He was always surrounded by people, but he seemed so lonely. So...sad and plain. I liked plain, I feel it the only necessary way to be. But, he was the one person who...moved me. Like that time the ASB Student Council went to lunch and I arrived second, him first. He said hello and he said that he was happy to see me because he thought he was early. I don't know why, but when he talked to me, I fell. My knees just kind of gave out under pressure and I fell to the ground. All of my stuff fell out of my bag, and he helped pick it up. I was really tired that morning, so I packed a lot of things I shouldn▓t have, such as a bottle opener and the leaf he gave me, which I turned into a bookmark. He thanked me and when I asked why and he explained, I got red. I pretended to be mad, then, when Manabe came by, I got really mad. They said 'Oh, Machi must like red'. I really don't know what I like. I guess I like Mogeta, because that's what I'm told. I really don't know what I like unless someone makes something up. But, everyone tells me I like Mogeta because I always watch it on T.V. and I have a lot of the things. So, I guess I like Mogeta and red, too. I really don't know. I've always been raised to be perfect. I hate it, and it's really gotten to me. I can't stand to see anything clean or perfect or new. So, I have to ruin it. I know it makes everyone mad, and I really think that it saddens him, but I do it anyway. My problem comes from the fact that I was expected to be perfect to be the heir of Father's company. Since Manabe's mother dropped out of the heir race, I should be the proper heir, but I'm not. My mother since then had a son, who became the heir. I never speak to him, because I am such a dull and boring person. I still am, too. I will always be dull, I will always be a 'slob' as I've been told, I will always be the one who the family set aside, and I will always be just Machi Kuragi. The plain, boring Machi Kuragi that everyone looks down upon and laughs. The same Machi Kuragi that the 'Prince Yuki Fan club' hates because of my feelings. What I feel is what I feel...right? I think that that's what people say, but I never really understand. "I'm so stupid..." I yell in my head. "I'll never result to anything...All I'm good at is doing what I've been told!!" I was actually yelling, now. No one was home except my father▓s servants, and they were all outside cleaning, so no one can hear me. You see, my mother left my father after my second brother was born two years ago, and his mistress left him too, only she took Manabe with her, so I live alone with my father and about ten servants. He works all the time at his company and the servants find me dull and unapproachable, so they never talk to me, I don't have an friends, only my fellow student council members, Mother told m not to approach my own brothers, out of fear that they will become dull and boring like me, but Manabe comes to visit me once every two weeks at home. So, I live a very lonely lifestyle. I suppose Mother was right, I am dull. Whenever she talks to me on the on the phone, she tells me to be more 'open' next time. How can I? All I can do is what little information she gives me in things, so I can never really be 'open'. I have no friends, so I can't talk about them, and I am not allowed to tell certain information on the council, so I can't really say much about that, so I don't say much. I found a pair of scissors. I don't really know if I should do it again, but I did anyway. I sliced my half my arm, from my wrist to my elbow, and hand up to my fingers. I left an X on my hand and a lot of cuts in my arm. I didn't pay attention to the tears pouring out of my eyes and the blood out of my left arm. I only did it once before, but Manabe found out and he got a little mad.

"Look, Machi, I know things are a little hard on you, what with your mom pushing you and all. But, that's really dangerous. Some people die from doing that too much, you know. So, just try to be a little more careful, okay? If you ever need someone to talk to, you know that I'm always open." He said. I still remember that from about six months ago. I don't really care right now. I raise my hand to my head and let the blood and tears pour out of my body. My shirt was a little bloody and I needed to wash my entire face. When I got into the bathroom, I washed my face and I cleaned my cuts. I wrapped them in medical tape and went to my room to change. The student council was going out to eat, so I guess I'll join. I put on a skirt and a long sleeved shirt, pack my bag and I head off. "I hope he's not there yet," I thought. On the subway, I sat there and I looked down. People stare at me as if something's wrong with me, but I don't really care. My hand really hurts, but I try not to make it obvious. I ended up wrapping my hand, too, so I hope no one notices. It's snowing lightly, but I still don't like it. It's so pure, so clean. I want to step in it with shoes that are covered in dirt. But, it's there, and there's nothing I can do except run in it, which I am doing now. I found the place that they decided. It's the same place again, that restaurant that Toudou-san wanted to go to, and the President said we should go to again. I'm not sure what's so good about it, all I know is that my arm really hurts. I'm starting to think I should stop. I was fine the six months I didn't, so I should have been fine, but I wasn't. I hope that I don't let Manabe down. The restaurant is a block away from where I stop and try to conceal the pain. I saw the President.

"Machi!! Over here," he yelled to me. I was about to leave, but he came over to me. "Thank goodness you're here. I thought I was early again, but, as usual, here you are! How are you?" I just looked down. He saw my hand. "Machi, what happened to your arm? Are you okay?"

"Um...I was making breakfast this morning, and I burned my hand, so I had to wrap it up. Its fine, President. But, as I told you before, I'm sure that my tastes, even if they are in treating my injuries, are any of your business, President. Please, don't worry about me." I said. A tall man with long hair ran over and hugged me. A woman did so as well.

"Ah, Machi Kuragi of the School Defense Force!! It has been so long since we last saw each other, how are you? Mine, this is the treasurer, here in our presence!! Ah, wait, did you arrive early only so you could spend personal tie with Yuki? Ah, such a lucky, lucky man Yuki is to have such a lovely young lady in his presence. Yuki, I wish to complement you on your choice of women. May I say, Tohru-kun wasn't good enough, what with her choosing Kyon-kiji over you? Now, we shall leave, post haste!!" He said.

"Um...Nii-san, please, get off of her. We are not seeing each other, and Honda-san is too good for me, not not good enough." With that, he let go of me. They said something, but I wasn't listening. I thought about what he said. '┘too good for me', he said. What does that mean? Well, I wonder.

▒Does he like her? She chose someone else, but does he have feelings for her? I wonder...can I? I don't know, maybe...no, that's impossible.▓ 


	2. Baka

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't have one in last chapter, I forgot. First fan fic.**** Be**** nice, A Machi tribute. This one features Nabe-kun and the other SDF members!! YAY!! **

**Disclaimer: I**** OWN NOTHING!! Thank you;**** please enjoy the rest of the**** story. Pay no heed to my non stop at the end of the story. P.S., as promised in the main summary, here's a summary. Machi ponders Yuki's relationship with Tohru and Kyou. Nabe is worried about Machi and talks to her. Machi kills the table, Yuki talks to her, and Nao-chan yells at her for killing the table. This confuses the manager very much. Then, Machi 'revives' the 'dead' table and ponders her meaning in family and society. Oh, and Ayame thinks Yuki has two girlfriends, Kimi and Machi. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Baka**

I still want to know, how does he feel for this Honda-san? 'Manabe told me that they live together, so, what do they do? I take it they're just friends, especially if she chose someone else over him. Another Sohma perhaps? An older one? Kyon-kiji, is that his cousin that's the same age as him? Isn't his name Kyo? The one with the orange hair? I don't really know' I thought.

"Yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yun-Yun!! Cougar!! Commander!! Deputy Commander!!!! Over here!! OVER HERE!!! IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Manabes's voice rang out. He calls me 'Cougar' for no reason. I tell him not to, but he does it anyway. So, I just sort of got over it. I guess he wants to, so I can't do much about it. We all walk over to them. Toudou-san and Sakuragi-san are there, too. It seems the Sakuragi-san was once again dragged here by Toudou-san. Oh well, at least now I don't feel bad about not wanting to come here. My hand still really hurts, but I'll have to cope with it for a while. I was wearing a bracelet that Manabe gave me for my birthday on that very hand, but it didn't really change anything.

"Oh Machi, what a pretty bracelet!" Toudou-san said, admiring it from afar. "Well, Kimi is hungry, so, let's go inside. Yun-Yun, Kimi bets you were waiting to ask her to this restaurant again, weren't you, Yun-Yun? But, it's ashame that everyone came."

"Uh...once again, that would be a date, Kimi. We are having a party, with Nii-san and Mine-san." Yuki told her. "But, we should go in now. It's kind of susp-"

"YUKI, YOU HAVE MACHI, AND YET YOU GO AFTER KIMI!? THAT IS OUTSTANDING, HOW MANY GIRLS WANT YOU!!" The Commander yelled. Everyone within fifty meters stared at the yelling siblings.

"I'M NOT WITH EITHER OF MY FELLOW COUNCIL MEMBERS, NII-SAN!!" He yelled at his brother. Toudou-san seemed upset at this, but I was busy playing with my shoe. I wasn't really paying attention to what they said after that. We went inside and sat down. In the process, I hit my left arm on my chair. I winced a little, but I quietly sat down. Manabe picked up a menu and the bracelet caught his eye. "Cougar, you're wearing my bracelet!! YATTA!!" He exclaimed. Kimi picked up my wrist to admire the bracelet. That hurt. Bad. I tried to hide the pain, but I failed miserably. I winced and a painful expression ran across my face. She wanted to look at the bottom of it, so she lifted my arm to get a good look, and my sleeve went up a little. It showed a little bit of my bandage, which had a little blood on it. Manabe looked at it and made a disgusted face. Sakuragi-san looked at my left ear, because he was on my left. "Kuragi-san, what is that on your ear?" He asked. He ran his finger over it. "It looks like...blood. Did something happen?"

"Uh...I..." I started to say, but was cut off by Manabe.

"Ughh...Machi, you did it again, didn't you? I told you, that's dangerous. Machi, don't do that. How much did you do this time?" He asked. I pulled up my sleeve to show the wound. He seemed shocked at how long the wound was and how much blood showed through. He sighed. "Machi, come outside with me for a minute. I want to talk to you in private." I got up and he grabbed my hand. "Guys, just order. I'll have some tororo soba. Machi, what do you want?"

"...I'll have the same." They all nodded and we went outside.

"Okay Machi, why'd you do it? I told you, it's dangerous. When I said that some people died doing that, I wasn't joking. It really can happen to some people. Besides, what if your tool was rusty or dirty? What if you get some kind of disease? Machi, I care about you a lot. And, as you loving older half brother, I don't want you to give up your life by cutting yourself. I'm serious, it's really dangerous. Now, why'd you do it?" He asked me.

"Well...I...It hurts. No one talks to me; mother rejects me, so no one, except you, will care. No one ever does. And, it's...scary. I don't like it. Sometimes, I get scared and I give up. It hurts, but the emotional pain is gone. But, now I realize, that it's only temporally and in the end, it just ends up with me getting hurt emotionally all over again and hurt physically. I just...I...I..." I started crying and fell onto my knees and cried at his feet. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I cried even harder. I feel like an idiot, crying like a baby in his arms, having people stare at us, and having him just rub my head. He kissed my forehead. "I...I'm sorry, Manabe, I'll try not to do it again..." I choked. He just continued to rub my head.

"Cougars, we all have different ways to relieve stress or pain. Yours is destroying things that are clean. But, I can understand why you did it. After all, you do live in such a Hell hole. So, just try not to do it again. Don't worry about scars; I have some scar removal cream." I looked at him.

"...yeah." We went inside. Our food arrived, but they waited for us. They were all sitting there, talking, and they were glad to see me back. "...I'm sorry I caused such a distraction." I said. I had bowed to all of them.

"So, I have a question that I have been pondering for quite some time now." Sakuragi-san said. "Manabe, what is Kuragi to you? The two of you seem really close. Are you dating? You seem to know a lot about each other. I asked the President, but he wouldn't tell me." Manabe started laughing. So did the President.

"Well, Machi is my little sister. Well, she's my half sister. I'm the oldest, from a mistress. Machi lives alone with Dad, and her parents got seperated. I'm living with my mom, who occasionally takes me over there. But, I go check on Machi every week. But, I love her just the same. My baby sister. My emo baby sister." He gloated.

"So, what did you have to talk about? Kimi was so worried!" Toudou-san asked.

"Well, you see Kimi, Machi is--" Manabe began to say. I slammed my fork through the table.

"Shut up, Manabe!!" I yelled. "That's none of their business! What we discussed should be family business, not open to the world! Don't you care? My problems are my own, not yours or anyone else's!! And another thing, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay out of it!! What you saw six months ago and just now was a stupid mistake!! IT WAS MY STUPID MISTAKE! EVERYTHING I DO IS MY STUPID MISTAKE!! IT ALWAYS WAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" He apparently found that funny.

"Weeeeelllllll, maybe you're just stupid, then." I glared at him and tried to shove the fork down further. It wouldn't go.

"Well, maybe I am! Thank you for noticing, I'm glad that someone cares enough to notice!"

"K-Kuragi-san, I'm very sorry that you're related to this idiot. But please, try to control yourself. Of course, you will have to pay for the damages. That table is not any of ours, so the damages will cost you." Sakuragi-san explained to me. I got up and I walked over to the manager's office.

"Um...hello, little girl. How can I help you? Please, sit down." He said. I bowed and sat down.

"...I stabbed your table with my fork. How much will the damages cost? I might have to pay you in sections." I said. He looked at me like I was some kind of moron.

"I'll have to see the damages. But, why did you stab my table with a fork?"

"You see, I got very angry at my brother and I took it out on your table." I bowed to him. "Please forgive me." He nodded and we went out to the table. "Right here, sir." He studied it and laughed.

"Well, it's not so bad, so I'll let you go. But, if you want to, you can fill in the hole. I was planning on putting table clothes on the tables, anyway. So, if you fill in the hole, everything will be fine. Thank you for telling me."

"...Okay, I'll stay back and I'll fill in the hole." He nodded again and walked away. Everyone then paid, said goodbyes, and left. Well, everyone except the President.

"Machi, I don't think you're stupid. And, if you ever need anything or any help, I'm always available."

"Thank you. I'll keep the offer...open. Goodbye," I said. He waved and left. The manager came out with some hole filling slop. I immediately got to work. When it dried, I sanded it down. I dropped everything right there and I left without a word. When I got home, I was greeted by the usual glares the maids again. Father was still at work, so it's just me in the Kuragi family. Not that he ever really talks to me, but he's there. It's a lonely life, but I get around. But, it's a little scary. Scary, like me. The scary girl people look down to and make fun of. The one they say 'ew' to. The one who's just there. Just a girl. Just a stupid girl.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks**** for staying with it. Hope you enjoyed it. From here, I'm really considering songs I see relate to Machi. Pay no heed to the really stupid nick name I gave Ma****chi. Oh, and it may or may not take longer to update. All I can say about this chapter is, "Wow, that poor table." Well, later. Signing out!!**


	3. She wants to be a Supermodel

Hi, everybody, and welcome to chapter three of Red!! I'm breaking the regular story line, so you have a really special chappy! Thank you for staying with this. I'd like to give a special thanks to M-sama and J-sama, 'cuz you two were my first reviewer, and my inspiration (?) to move on. So, thank you so much!! Well, anyway, here's the summary. This is in Kakeru's point of view. He wanted to go out shopping, and Komaki is out of town, so he wants Machi to go with him. But, in the process of going to the broken and dysfunctional Kuragi household, he has a serious discussion about Machi's problem. And, about her three-week-late birthday gift.

'Their house is waaaaaay too far away.' I thought. I hate having to walk to it, but Mom won't take me and my bike is stupid and rusted. And, if Komaki wasn't out of town, I wouldn't even be coming here. But, I guess part of it's my fault, because I hate shopping alone. Well, it's not snowing and the roads are clear, so Machi really will want to go out. But, I can't help but wonder...is seven thirty too early to go get her? Should I let her sleep? Nah, Machi's never been asleep past seven, so she'll be fine. Ah, here it is. The lovely Kuragi mansion. Gee...I miss living here. It must be lonely, having such a large house to only two people, especially when said people don't even talk on a regular basis. I can't even imagine what it'd be like if her mom and brothers didn't come for a visit on holidays...But, then again, we visit on holidays, too. Oh boy, how much I love our mom's duking it out over whose better, even though her younger brother is the new heir, the little brats throw stuff and beat Machi and me, I laugh and attack back and Machi just sits there with her blank expression as they resume to spit in her hair and kick her and throw all of her things, as her mother just laughs and Dad tries to calm them down. The Kuragi and Manabe family holidays, the only time I hate spending time with Machi, but only because her mother's there. God, that woman is just way too obsessed with perfection. No wonder Machi is how she is. Too bad the holidays are coming up. Oh well, can't say I don't love the Christmas dinner she makes, though. Albeit a little too perfect, its freakin' awesome!

"Hello, Manabe-san. I assume that you're here to see the Master?" A maid asked me. I snapped out of my little trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, no. I'm here to get Machi. I want her to come shopping with me. Is she around?" he looked at me like I had a proverb written across my face.

"Oh...you want to see her. Very well, I shall go fetch her. And how are we this morning?"

"Pretty good. But, you will fetch no one. I will go get her as soon as I talk to Dad. Okay?" She nodded and walked away. I just kept on walking and I made my way to his study. I never will understand why it's called a 'study'. I mean, really now, it's just a really big library. He was sitting at his desk drinking coffee. "Hey, Dad."

"Hm...Oh, hello Kakeru. How are you? Why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if Machi wanted to go out with me today. You see, I was gonna get her some fancy new clothes, cause-" I lowered so I could whisper the rest in his ear. "I signed her up to get a modeling shoot done. For her birthday, y'know? It was the big present I promised her. I signed up on the day of her birthday, and I got it three weeks later. We decided that a pajama thing would be best. But, I don't know what hers look like, but if they're cool, we can save them. If not, I saved so cash so I could buy her a nice and sexy new pair. I think that she'll really like it. She seems to like photography and stuff like that, so I thought I'd give her one with her in it. What do ya think?" He looked confused.

"Wait-you got your own little sister a photo shoot-for her own sixteenth birthday? Oh, and what's with that 'nice and sexy'? What are you going to do to her? Kakeru, she's a sensitive girl. Don't you dare try anything with her, or so help me god, I will have your head. What is going on in that head of yours? I don't understand either of you, but at least Machi has smarter thoughts, when she has some of her own. Seriously, I-"

"HEY!!!!" I yelled. "Don't you dare say anything like that about Machi. It's not her fault she's that way, it's because of that idiot that you married that she's like that. Oh, and, if you never had a freakin' affair with Mom, then the physco would never have had to push her to be perfect to be your heir. Now, you went and knocked the slut up twice now, and your oldest legal son will be your heir. So, you know what happened, you have an emotionally traumatized daughter who was pushed waaaayyyyyyyyyyy beyond her limit. So, I don't want to hear anything about her, especially not from you. Got that? Because of that hag you married, she's insane. It's a good thing she came to her senses about destroying the SDF room. But, she still likes to destroy things because you're a sicko and had a mistress who confused you heir. So, that has pushed her to be perfect, and now she wrecks anything, that's not in school, because of me, out of a hatred for the perfection!"

"...You put up a good argument. And, you're right. I'm sorry. Please, go out with her and have fun. And, no perverted things in that photo shoot. Okay?" I smiled at him. Machi came into the room with a tray of tea in her hands. As usual, she was looking down. "Ah...good morning Machi. Sleep well?" This was a perk. He never said anything like that to her before. I thought that I saw a little twinkle in her eye.

"...good. And how was yours?" She asked. He smiled and gave thumbs up. "Well...the maids told me to bring you this tea. Would you like it?" She asked. He walked over to her.

"Machi, are the maids making you doing things they don't want to?" She shook her head. "Then, why are you carrying my tea I asked them to deliver?" She looked down at her slipper and back at him.

"...Well, I said I was going to see you, so they asked me to bring it to you. I don't really care, so I brought it to you. Here, please take it. I'm going to change...Hello, Manabe."

"Hiya Cougar!! Hey, ya want to go shopping with me? I'm gonna be out by myself, so I just thought I'd ask the only person, besides Komaki, I'd want to spend the day with. I thought I'd look at a bunch of department stores. Intrested? It's not snowing or anything, it's the perfect day!"

"Um...sure. I'd love to go to the mall with you. But, where is Komaki-san? Did something happen to her?"

"Um...no, she's on a foreign exchange thingy in America. She'll be there all year. She sends me a text message and a letter every day!! I miss her, but this way, I can spend time with my baby sister, Machi!!!!" I gave her a hug. She blushed a little and then went to change.

"Wow, you really seem attached to her. What is she your favorite girl? Your favorite half sibling? You two seem really close." He smiled. "That makes me so happy. I just don't understand why you won't become friends with Kei-Chan and Eiichiro-chan. They both like you so much, so why don't you just hang out with them more?"

"Because of what they do to Cougar and I don't want anything to do with that woman."

"What do they do to Machi?"

"Well, you know what they do at the holiday parties? They spit on her, throw things at her, beat on her, spit on her a little more, then again, what don't they do to her? I don't really know why you don't pay more attention. And that woman just laughs and says 'Oh Machi, just have some fun. What's wrong with a little fun? It's not like they leave bruises, or anything.' Well Dad, Machi showed me her arm the day after the party. She had more bruises than skin showing up to her elbows. All three of them make her life a living nightmare. It's painful to watch." He looked shocked. Machi came in. "Hey, Cougar!"

"...Hello. Are you ready to go? Wait, will the shops be open this early?" I nodded. She nodded back and we walked out in silence. We walked about three blocks that way. Then, I had to ask her the all important question.

"Machi, would you like to do a modeling shoot today in your brand new pajamas that I'm gonna buy you?" She looked at me with a very confused expression. "I got you that for your birthday. Will you do it? For me?"

"Um...why a modeling shoot? I'll do it, but why was that your decision? I'm not fit to be a model. And why pajamas? Isn't that kind of odd?" I started laughing.

"Well, I thought it'd be a fun thing for you to do. I think you'd be really good at it. I mean, look at your body. It screams 'Hello, world. I'm Machi Kuragi and I'm a model.' So, that's my reason. And, the manager of the company said that you would look best in a pair of pajamas on a bed with red Egyptian cotton sheets. Oh, and don't forget the hot male model we hired to assist you. Now, we're at the store the guy said to go to. Now, let's get you the appropriate night ware!!" I shouted. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me. I can swear that I heard someone say 'You sick pervert, don't do things like that in a public place.' But, oh well. The store was full of all these really hot pajamas. She walked over to a mint green pair that had short shorts with multi-colored hearts on them and a tank top with a red heart on each side of the chest. "I like these..." She said.

"Alright!! I'll go get someone to get a pair down and you can try them on." I said as I ran off to get an employee. It was a guy, but he was the only one there. "Uh...hey, can you help us? We need to get something down and try it on."

"Uh...sure." He said. He grabbed this stick thing and we walked over to where Machi was. "These?" he asked. We nodded. He took them down and he opened a dressing room. Machi went in and he started to leave. "Hey, will you stay and tell what you think? I don't think my opinion really matters in this, so can you help?" I asked.

"Sure." I smiled and he came back. We stood there for about ten seconds and then he asked me a question. "So, what's your relationship with her? She your girlfriend or something? You seem pretty close."

"Nope, Machi's my sister. For her birthday, I signed her up for a photo shoot. But, she needed something new, so we came here. I hear it's the best." He started laughing. Before he could get anything in, Machi came out. I was about to ask the man his opinion, but he seemed busy trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. When it stopped, he ran right over to Machi.

"Hello, Miss, might I say that you look absolutely lovely in that outfit. After you photo soiree, would you care to join me for dinner and perhaps a movie? Or maybe, a trip to my apartment for a lovely homemade dinner?" He asked.

"Um...I'd rather...not do that. If you'll excuse me...I'm going to go change. Goodbye." She said a little creeped out. She changed and we paid and left. The place we needed to e was right across the street, so we walked across in silence. The place was completely empty except for the workers.

"Hi, we have an appointment. The Manabe party? For a professional shoot." I said. The lady looked at the computer screen.

"Yup, here you are. Okay, you may enter. Shin-san will be there waiting." She said.

"Thanks," I said, as we walked into the room. There were two men waiting for us. One was a photographer and the other a model. "Hello. I'm Kakeru Manabe and this is-"

"Machi Kuragi! It's nice to finally meet you. Ah...Manabe-san was right. You are quite the pretty young girl. Wouldn't you agree, Shin?" The model asked.

"Ah, yes. Quite the beautiful young lady, aren't we. Now tell me sweetie, have you ever done this before?" He asked.

"Ah...no. This is my first time."

"I see...well, we have everything set up, so why don't you go get dressed and we'll begin." He said. She nodded and walked away. When she came out, I could see the two guys trying not to get a nosebleed and run over and squeeze her to death. "Um...yeah...what? Oh, well, why don't you two get onto the bed and we'll start with the duo shoot and make our way to the solo, okay?" She looked kind of shocked at the combination of 'bed' and 'you two and 'onto', but she nodded and climbed onto the bed. They said some things I couldn't hear. And then they struck the first poses. And, much to my surprise, Machi smiled in every pose. In my opinion, she really liked that guy, because there were some shoots when they had to kiss, she enjoyed that two, even if it was behind a thin glass screen. They did about twenty poses with the model, and then they moved onto the solo shooting. She had all of these really nice poses, some when she was curled in the sheets, some when she was leaning upside down on the bed, some with a teddy bear; we were there taking pictures for about two hours. Then, they stopped and the photographer/owner came to see me.

"Hello, Shin-san. Is something wrong?" I asked. He started laughing.

"No, no, don't worry, Manabe. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know if you'd let Machi do a pro shoot. We have to take a picture shoot for this new line of shoes, but we can't get a real model, and Machi is so skilled. Plus, both you and her will receive two hundred thousand Yen for it. It's a very easy project. All she needs to do is be in Rei-kun's embrace and their feet will be showing the shoes. Are you up for it?" He explained.

"Yeah, just a sec. MACHI!" I yelled. She walked over to me, silent as usual. "Ya wanna do a pro shoot? You'll get two hundred thousand yen, and you'll get to work with Rei again. Up for the challenge Cougar?"

"Um...alright. I'll do it. What do I do?" She asked. Shin-san gave her a dress and the shoes and she got changed. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a red dress and the shoes were black and had really high heels. So Machi's type. The photo shoot was amazing! She seemed okay in his embrace, too. I loved watching it. But, it ended all too quickly. Some things were said, phone numbers exchanged, and Machi was almost rapped by that model. But, instead of helping or something, I took pictures with a Polaroid camera that Shin-san gave me. He said that we'd get it in a few weeks. I hope it's in less than two so I can give it to her for Christmas. So, we walked out in silence and Dad had sent a limo for Machi, so I had to walk home alone. But, I have to admit, it was a great day.

A/N: Hope you like it! I'm not as impressed with it, but it'll have to do. Merry Christmas in whatever month I submit this!!


	4. Numb

A/N: Due to the recent comments that stated that she was OOC, I'm sorry. It's true, she was, but I thought it'd be fun to write her like that . It's like writing Tohru trying to be Arisa. It's weird, but its also kinda funny!! Well, to make up for it, here's chapter 4, featuring, as told in chapter 2, a song that I feel really relates to Machi. The song is, that's right, 'Girlfriend.' But, of course, I'm just kidding. It's 'Numb', by Linkin Park. When I wrote this, I thought that Fly Leaf's "I'm So Sick" would be good.(Would it?) A scene like this happened in the manga. The 'that girl who wrote that story about that girl from "Fruits Basket"' way. Did anyone notice how Mr. Kuragi seemed to like Machi in my story? Well, in this chapter, his wife decides that it's time for her to move back in and Machi to move out. P.S., Same D/C applies

* * *

NUMB 

Today, I really don't feel like living. The previous day seemed like a complete dream, but I loved it. That was a better gift that the robe mom gave me or the new bed father gave me. I don't really care for my material possessions, especially not the ones that are so organized. Plus, in my opinion, it's better to get to spend time with the ones you love instead of gifts. But, for some reason, I feel like something really bad is going to happen. I think I'm paranoid. Oh well, I'm just going to have to face things as they happen. It's snowing. I really hate the snow. It's so white and perfect, I just want to run outside with my old sneakers and track mud all over it. That seems like fun. Well, I'm walking around my house. It's about seven in the morning. This really gives me pleasant memories. Memories of when I was...well, I don't really know how to put it, I guess that it was before I was pushed so hard. Is it really so wrong to be like me? Do people really hate me as much as people tell me? Well, anyway, I still have those memories. They make me feel better. Being able to remember the happier days, the days when I played outside with mom and dad, and they would hold me and things were plesant. Before the argument came about, before my brothers were born, before Father's business became so successful, before everything. Also known as the time that I was about five or six. Whichever, I guess. There's a stack of books on the coffee table in the living room. All sorts of books that are in Japanese as well as English, French, German, and Italian. Books in every language that I can speak. Books that make sure I study constantly. I don't get why I'm put thruogh all of this torture. No one deserves to but through this. No one. The phone started to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Machi? Put your father on the phone. Now." My mother's shrill voice rang through the reciever and pierced my ears. I ran into my fathers office and handed him the phone. Before he could say anything, I ran out. Nothing good comes out from mom calling. I grabbed my boots and coat and I went outside. It's really cold. The snow was pretty. I ran back inside and put on a pair of jeans. I wanted to go for a walk, so I did. I got some tea from the hot drink machine in town. I decided to go back to the house. Not like I have anything better to do until the student council meeting later today. But, that's going to take awhile to come. So, I'm just going to hang around at home. I doubt that there's anything better to do. When I got into my home, I was unpresentaly suprised by a car coming about three centimeters away from running over me. I ran away and hid behind Father's car. It certinlly is big enough for me to hide behind. She unloads Kei-chan and Eiichiro-chan from car and I pray that they don't see me. But, they do. Kei-chan, my youngest brother, age two, ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi onee-chan!" He said as I hoisted him up into the air. I've learned to act out the ways that a functional sister would act to her functional brother in a functional family. But, too bad for us, two of those things are never going to happen. "We're here to see you!!!!!! Are you excited Machi? Are you? Are you? Are you are you are you are you?????" He continued to say something, but I was sort of toning out. All of a sudden, Eiichiro came and kicked me. In my shin. Thus causing my knees to buckle and Kei and I to come falling down. We fell really hard, but I was able to turn so I would fall on my back and he would be completly unharmed. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I knew that I'd get yelled at for some reason or another.

"Machi!!" Mother yelled. "Please, be careful with him. Unlike you, he's a fragile being. He brings fascination into his life, as well. Perhaps if you were with him more often, it'd wash off on you." I looked at the ground. I was about to say something again, but I decided not to, once again out of fear. "Uh, you never show any kind of emotions. What do you expect to become in the future?" She said. Well, actually, she kind of screamed it, only it was a little quieter. "Oh, that's right, you're going to be what I tell you to. We both know that you won't decide in time."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

I never really will understand why she always tries to contol me. "Considering that, even if Eiichiro wasn't born, you wouldn't have won your father's inheritance. You're just too boring. Just come inside." They silently walked into the large mansion.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_

As my brothers went to destroy the house, I was stuck in my fathers office. Again. This seems to happen a lot. Depending on the situation of how mad my mother looks at both of us, I'd say my feeling is coming true.

"It's really happening!!" I yelled. They both glared at me. I crouched down. "Sorry..." My face turned red.

"Anyway," my mother said, "Machi, We really think that it is time for you to move out. I mean, you're sixteen and I would like to move back into the house." My father almost chacked on his coffee.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware_

"Um...I'm afraid I don't understand. Why do I have to move out so you can come back in?" I asked. It took a lot of courage to say that.

"Well, we can't have you destroying the house. I mean, there's a two year old in the house. Honestaly, I think that there's something completely different between out thinking patterns."

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

The entire conversation seemed to go away after that. As my mother kept talking, the more afraid I became. "Now Machi, I know that you would take forever to pick out an apartement, so I took the liberty of renting you one. Plus, for your saftey, we'll check in whenever."

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Its getting to the point of no return. I can't stand it. It's starting to get awful. "Now Machi, even though you haven't become your fathers successor, you never would have made it." Feh, like I haven't been told that before. She walked behind me. "You are such a dull person. You can't even argue back. How sad is that?'

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

I can feel her gaze burning through my head and into my brain. Again. I can't fall for it again, I just can't let the same things control me. I promised myself I wouldn't.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too_

"I'm sorry mother. I know that I have failed you. I'm sorry I didn't turn out how you planned." I don't know what else to say. For ten years of my life, when she started caring about the battle of the heir, when Manabe-san was able to become 'free', I was still being controlled. I knew that this was oing on te moment I was born, so why was I allowed to act like I had a normal family for six years? But...

_But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

"Mother, did something like this hapen to you?" Waht am I saying! "Because you seem very skilled at the pure torment that you put me through during the feud." Shut up! Stop talking! "Was...was someone expecting the same from you? Did someone expect you to do what you expected me to do?"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Excuse me?" I'm in for it now. "How dare you say something like that to me. What are you even talking about?"

"Well...for a majority of my life, you've pushed me." I've gone way to far. Tears start rolling down face. "T-too far."

"Uh...Machi, please don't-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you. In fact, listen to this. While holding Kei-chan, she fell. With our son. And she didn't eve try to make sure he didn't fall on the pavement. See, this is exactly what I've been telling you. She's jealous of her brothers and now she's trying to hurt them. This is exactly why I don't want her in the house. She'll try to hurt the boys because of her jealousy." My father just stared between my mother and I. Tears began to fly out of my face, and I couldn't control them.

"M-Machi, is this true?" He asked.

"Uh...um..." I looked around the room. I don't know what else to do or say. She wins.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_

"Yes. It's true. I fell and I couldn't try to prevent him from falling. I'm sorry.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

"Let's just go to the apartment." Never give up. Someday, things will get better.

* * *

A/n: Here we go. The chapter is finally up. Next Chapter will welcome us into the apartment of Machi Kuragi. P.S. Machi's mom is very scary. Thank you, that will be all. Come again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five!!! WOOOO!!!! Rock on, thank you for over 600 hits for this story. .Hits. Here's chapter 5, welcome to Machi's apartment. No song. So sorry. I can't think of one. It did not come to me. I give up on that.

The ride in the car seems very lonely. So quite, and, along with everything else I own, my iPod is gone. Which I guess is a good thing because my mother is always yelling at me for the volume of my music. Because of my ability to speak and understand so many different types of music, I can listen to a lot of different styles of music. I like the American genre that they call "emo"(yes, Machi is an emo kid in this story.(yes, the real emo and the sterotypical emo It was not planned at all. It just came to me. Sorry.)), but mother always yells at me because it is "too loud", when it isn't. How did they manage to move all of my stuff within the course of four hours is still beyond me, but its all behind me I guess. Nothing I can do about it. It's really cold in here.

"Machiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," my youngest brother said. "Where are we going?? Somewhere fun? I hope so! Won't that be fun? Huh? Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun ! Hooray!" My mother looked back at me and glared. Again. What should I tell him? I can't just tell him that I'm moving out and I'll see him a couple times every year. He's two. How would he react to that?

"Y-yeah, I hope so," I said, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe we'll go over to someone's house. That's the most fun ever, isn't it? Going to someone's house. I can't wait." It was very hard to hold back the tears with the small boy on my lap asking where we're going. I knew that if I told him where we were really going, I would get in trouble.

"Alright, we're here," father said. "Come on in, Machi. You don't have to worry about the boys. They'll be fine."

"No, they won't." I swear, that voice is enough to measure on the Richter scale. "Bring them in. They can't be left alone in a car. Now come on." We went inside. It looked...clean. My room is normally dirty and dark. This place was clean, colorful, and full of stuff I don't need.

"Do you like it Machi? We bought you a new labtop, a new T.V., a new bed ,and everything a young woman like yourself will need. Oh, I also went ahead and put some money into a private account for your needs. It'll be filled every month, but if you need more, just call me. Your school has all of the information already. Plus, there's someone from your school here. I saw her walking by. She seems nice. Hopefully you two can become friends."

"Yes, we bought you all of these nice things, So don't mess them up." I really want to know why my mother hates me so much. Is it because she thought I tried to kill Eiichiro and Kei even though I didn't? All I did was cover them looked cold. Cold.

"Alright." That was all I could say. What else can I say? What power do I have? I can't do anything about it.

"Machi..." Kei whispered, pulling at the bottom of my skirt. "Where are we? Why are they telling you about all of the things that you have here? Are you leaving? Are you going somewhere?" I collapsed. The tears began to fall from my face as I sat at the fot of my young brother's feet and sobbed. I don't know if they really were, but I could feel all of my family's eyes piercing through my body. I didn't dare look up. This always happens to me. No matter what. If I'm standing up on stage and watching as the president presents a speech, if we're talking to someone, or if I'm talking to my brother. Eyes pierce me with every word. They go right through me.

"Y-yes. This is my...new home. I'll be...living here from now on." He looked up at me with his big, two-year-old eyes.

"Well...can I come with you?"

"Ha ha," Eiichiro laughed, "You're moving out! You're moving out! That means that we don't want to see you anymore, right mom?" This will be a joyous occasion. I can't wait for this answer.

"That's not true," she said. "Your father and I just feel that Machi needs a break. She's dome some things that I know she regrets, and I can sense that she needs some big girl time. She's sixteen, so she deserves to be able to be independent. She doesn't need me there to answer all of her questions and solve all of her problems. If she's going into college in a few years, she'll need to gain all of these skills by herself. I can't always be there to speak up for her. Isn't that right, Machi?" I nodded in agreement. She's right. I've never been able to speak up for myself. She always did it for me. Not that she ever say anything good for me, but I never had to speak up. I just stood there, blankly staring as she spoke down about me while I was right there. "See, she can't even speak up to give me an answer."

"Aw..." Eiichiro complained. "So she'll come back? That stinks."

"M-mother...?" I asked. She glared at me. Father did as well. "Can I speak to you in the..." I looked around for a room and spotted a bathroom. "...bathroom?" They looked at me as if confused, but they led me into the room. "Do you...mean what you said? Will I be allowed back?"

"Machi, you know that I love you. I just...think that you really need a break. I mean, after the whole blanket thing, and all of the stuff happening, you deserve it." I sighed at the sound of it. I can't believe that she won't believe me. I mean...all I did was try to cover my sleeping brothers. That's all.

"...Alright." With that being said, Kei and Eiichiro came into the bathroom.

"Momma, can I stay here tonight? Can I stay with Machi tonight? I wanna stay here!" He had started crying. "Machi! Don't go, I don't want you to leave!" The wailing continued.

"Everything is happening so fast...!!" I yelled out. "I can't take it! Just...leave! Please...just...nevermind. you can stay. I'm sorry." In one day, I've gotten a new home, found out that I'm semi-loved, and crushed the dreams of a two year old. I feel...horrible.

"Well," father began to say, "I think we can set something up. Machi, is it okay if he does?"

"Well, I don't really care. Do whatever you want. It's fine by me."

"Maybe we should let Machi to...organize first." My mother said. How am I going to organize an apartment? I can't even organize my stories, and she wants me to organize this whole apartment?

"...alright. Is there anything that you would like?"

"Machi, tell me whenever you need anything. Don't be worried about it. Please." I started to cry. I knelt down into his lap and cried my eyes out.

"Please don't do this. This is her fault! It's her fault I'm like this! She's the reason why I can't stand things to be orderly. Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone!" My mother called my father. Sweetly, the way she never even spoke to looked down at me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you," he said before he got up and left. I was in here by myself. No one cares about me. I'm in this world alone. There are nice things arranged in and orderly fashion on all the shelves. In my room, everything has a place. It's nice. I walk in there slowly, afraid to make a sound. I take my hand and run it across the shelf, thus throwing everything onto the floor. I tear the bedding off my bed and push everything off the desk. I go in every other room and do the same. Until the entire place is destroyed. Until it feels like home again.

A/n So there it is...all this time and i added two sentences. :)


End file.
